1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone and, more particularly, to a diversely openable dual display type mobile communication terminal that accommodates a design concept and a form factor and includes a plurality of discrete information input parts separately formed on a key group in order to provide broadened information input areas, the input parts selectively openable by use of a folder portion and a slider portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advancement of mobile communication technology, a personal mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone has evolved into a multi-functional, intelligent, sophisticated and versatile device. There is an increasing trend to market versatile mobile communication terminals capable of not only performing voice communication, but also providing new multimedia-based information services related to games, video-on-demand, an electronic dictionary, an MP3, a variety of data and moving images.
Such versatile mobile communication terminals incorporate a variety of collateral functions in a single unit and arouse a growing interest in consumers due to their convenience of use, functionality and design. As an example of a versatile mobile communication terminal, a horizontally viewed terminal has been developed in order to accommodate improved multimedia functions and address the increasing demand for moving image information services. Such state-of-the-art mobile communication terminals are designed and produced in due consideration of what is called a form factor to thereby attain great improvement in design and functionality.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic illustration of a prior art mobile communication terminal 100 is shown. The mobile communication terminal 100 includes a main body 110, a display 111 arranged on the front of the main body for displaying various images, an antenna 170 for transmitting and receiving communication signals and a data input area 130 to enable a user to input a variety of data.
The data input area 130 typically includes character input keys 131 for entering general characters, special characters and symbols as well as character/numeral combination keys 132 for entering numerals together with characters. Since the character input keys 131 and the character/numeral combination keys 132 are located on a single narrow board in a crowded condition, the conventional mobile communication terminal is inherently inconvenient to use.
Therefore, there is a need for a mobile communication terminal that facilitates convenient use of a plurality of keys adopted to enter various characters.